


Dreaming of Sara Ryder

by LilithLeeLynn



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreaming, F/M, One Sided Love, Pining, Sex, Stars, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithLeeLynn/pseuds/LilithLeeLynn
Summary: After a long day, one of Kandros' favorite things to do is slip into bed and dream of what could be. His favorite fantasy would visit him after a particularly long day: she would come to see him, invite him to run away, and they would make love among the stars.Dreams can make a lonely turian's night a little more bearable.





	Dreaming of Sara Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me! I sat down one night and pushed this thing out on a whim of rare inspiration. Not beta'd. Just wanted to get it out there.
> 
> Just a short little fic to add to the Kandros/femRyder tag!
> 
> Enjoy!

He dreamt of her often, like pinpricks of light through the haze of his thoughts. A welcomed distraction from chaotic monotony.

She twinkled, warm and bright, making him smile in a way he hadn’t in what felt centuries. Well, it had been, hadn’t it? Maybe even eons. Had he even registered time anymore?

With the pace she kept him at, time was certainly irrelevant. 

For each step she took, the speed she kept, he stumbled along a mile behind. She seemed so far ahead of him in every way. Beyond him.

And yet, she would glance over her shoulder, send a smile his way and hold out her hand. Her delicate skin crinkled around her eyes as her cheeks glowed with some inner ethereal grace that he was too scared to touch.

Oh, and how he wanted to touch her.

To know what that skin felt like, how it would morph against the pressure of him, how it could possibly tremble and prickle with goose bumps. Thin hairs would raise on her arms, then that inevitable shiver would start at her neck and dance down her spine, only for her to shake it out through her shoulders.

She was so easy to read. And so difficult to predict.

With a misplaced elegance, she would walk and sway away from him towards a land he couldn’t follow, places he couldn’t be. How he wanted to join in an adventure with her. To see life spread before him as a canvas to be painted with her as his colors. Oh, how that would be an adventure.

A journey worth having.

Until then he would be forced to dream of that far away place, where he would discover what it was that raced through him when he looked at the stars, what ached like an open wound in his chest.

What ever that ache was, she certainly was a salve to the blistering sore. 

He grew numb with the pain. Most days were automatic.

Then, when night came, and finally alone with his thoughts, he would visit her the only way he could. Behind closed eyes and in a world where these feelings flowed both ways and he wasn’t forced to drown in the ocean of their wake.

His favorite fantasy would visit him after a particularly long day: she would come to see him, invite him to run away, and they would make love among the stars.

Though she was so alien, the idea of her felt so right. She fit with him so well. They were puzzle pieces, only he had been lost under a couch for sometime collecting dust and curling in on himself in absence from the rest. Even though he was worn, she matched him perfectly, accepting his shape, despite him being a tricky fit.

He was unworthy, yet dependent upon her.

In his dreams, she would come to him with her soft hands and silly jokes to make him laugh away the stress of the day. And he would laugh, even when the jokes weren’t funny. That’s what made them all the sweeter.

With her wide smile, she would laugh along with him and pull him by the arm to her room. Their laughter would disappear as she would pull him down to her, their foreheads cautiously bumping with a constrained sigh echoing in the room.

It was always so quiet at first.

She would then whisper his name, her breath tickling the taut skin of his neck as he struggled to keep himself in check. Every muscle in his body flexed as she rolled her head side to side against him with that innocent smile pulling her lips further away from him.

He would find the courage, somewhere buried within, and kiss her. His hard mouth made it awkward, but she never cared. She would push back, every soft inch of her mouth covering his own with wet puckers.

Those eyes of hers would flutter shut, but not his. He would never stop looking at her, never stop watching, for fear of missing a moment.

Half-lidded, his eyes would trail her as she moved away towards her bed, hand artfully entwined with his three fingers to her five.

Her clothes came off quickly, like breaths of air, disappearing from his vision.

She would lay there on her bed, naked, arms stretched above her head reaching for something to ground her, as her legs dipped open to hint at her secret for him. 

He would fantasize of the freckles and moles that peppered her body, marking familiar constellations from his home along her limbs. 8His hand would reach forth and connect the stars of her body with a steady drag of his now naked talon along her warm flesh. 

She was damp with sweat, heating up with an anticipation and desire that rumbled with an all too recognizable pang in his chest.

The bed would bend and creak with his weight, she would smile once more and bite that swollen lip as his long fingers pushed inside her.

She was so perfect. Her lashes fanned against her flushed cheeks that rounded with each word of encouragement she sang to him.

With more care than he knew himself capable of, he would press further, then upwards and out again with a focused rhythm. Each talon mindful of the pressure against her tight, wet, velvet skin.

As she purred and moaned, her hands would clench the sheets and pillow above her head, nails digging into the fabric with no care.

When she abandoned it all before him, he felt his heart swell and a knot form in his throat. How could he be so blessed?

Even when the strain in his arm grew almost unbearable, he would not stop, never relenting the pace he started, only quickening with each gasp and whimper from her. 

Her cries would spur him on, his name that left her would bring him close to the brink himself. And as she would lock eyes with him, her world would unravel.

It always happened in slow motion, only so he could savor the sight of her ecstasy. 

The way her eyes pinched shut and jaw went rigid, then slack, as the pique hit her. Her chest would tighten, nipples hard as her breasts bounced and fell with each convulsion her body made.

And as she rode her high, she would push onto him for another hit, a piggy back effect that would send her to crane her neck and scream his name with a strangled moan. 

She would glisten with dew drops of sweat; it liked to cling to her chin and slide down her neck to rest in the shallow dip of the throat.

Dipping his head down, he would taste her neck and enjoy the sensations that play along his tongue. 

Each night she would taste different. Sometimes, sweet with a touch of that special spice that blossomed with a flip of her hair. Other nights, she was clean like a flower and rain that poured from the stars themselves. Tonight, she was pure luxury. A delicacy that he had no name for, nor even needed one. 

When he made his way in, humming along with the moans she made, her arms would bend to embrace his sharp body against her. Bony knees would buckle and then drop open, a gateway to his sanctuary, and spread up to grant him access.

The windows and world would fall away, melting into the oblivion that was her nightly sky. A nebula outside their peripheral would blaze a little brighter with each thrust he made into her as she whimpered with her body’s compliance to his alien form.

Gravity held them in place as it freed them all the same. Their bodies splayed open among the stars as the orchestra of their breaths and hushed whispered lulled them into a sense of tranquil bliss. Together they were suspended in an abyss that enveloped them with welcoming arms.

In this moment, she was everything he needed and everything he ever wanted. Her nails against his skin begged him for more power, more thrust, and he gave her every drop he had. Nothing was good enough for her and he willing drained himself for her pleasure.

Heads dropped, backs flexed, toes curled, all with the rhythmic claps of flesh and the symphony of fizzling space all around them. She kissed him again, its spell locking him in place.

No matter how his muscles screamed to stop, he would never. The harder he pushed, the more she sang her joyous song and took flight with him once more along its crescendo into an explosion of glittering fireworks against the black sky.

As she came with him, her face pulled into a beautiful agony that was silent but spoke volumes of her thrill. She was a silent beauty in his world that refused to stay quiet. He crumbled into her arms, dazed by her light, skin tingling with hot blood and strained leg muscles.

He could never look up at her afterwards, despite his earlier fixation. He feared he would witness her vanishing. He would instead focus on the weight of her arms around his neck, the only skin to skin contact she could make. The warmth would burn him in the best way, holding him in place like the willing lover he wanted to be. 

With each breath, her chest would rise and fall with a fluttering heartbeat echoing in a cave. Concentrating on that sound was the only thing that kept him tethered to his dream. His head nestled against her breasts, mandible poking affectionately into the flesh as he opened them into a smile. Though it was a smile she could not understand, it was for her nonetheless.

He knew he lost when he couldn’t be alone in his thoughts anymore. The space was no longer his own, but theirs. She would sit in the back of his mind and wait for him to find her after his long day. Like a companion waiting at home.

And as he still clung to her, the buzz of the dream haze fading away to morning’s call, he wondered how he could love her this way. How could he have her when she was the moon, and he was nothing but a distant star.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Find me on Tumblr http://lilithleelynn.tumblr.com/ and you can watch me reblog everything for the Mass Effect tag.


End file.
